ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Boogaloo
BoogalooBoogaloo (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Halloween Door" (1989) (DVD ts. 12:35-12:38). Time Life Entertainment. Boogaloo says: "And Boogaloo is back in town!" was the leader of thousands of demons that terrorized the Earth two thousand years ago. History Primary Canon The Real Ghostbusters A long time ago, Earth was infested by demons. These demons were led by one named Boogaloo. Eventually, the druids struck a deal with them. Boogaloo and the worst of his demons would go off to the Netherworld on the condition that they were remembered, which led to the celebration of Halloween. This became known as the Halloween Deal.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Halloween Door" (1989) (DVD ts. 05:33-05:48). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "2000 years ago, October 31st was the end of the old year and the ancient Celtic priest called Druids held a celebration. It was the birth of the festival we now call Halloween."Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Halloween Door" (1989) (DVD ts. 14:54-15:00). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "2000 years ago, the Earth was infested by demons but the Druids struck a deal. The worst of the demons would go off to the Netherworld on one condition--"Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Halloween Door" (1989) (DVD ts. 15:02-15:04). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Let me guess. They wanted us to remember them."Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Halloween Door" (1989) (DVD ts. 15:04-15:06). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Exactly. Halloween." However, 2000 years later, Dr. Crowley (with the aid of Boogaloo's servant Fairweather) in effect broke the deal when all traces of Halloween were erased by his Electronic Positronic Anti-Halloween Machine. As a result, Boogaloo and his creatures were released.Fairweather (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Halloween Door" (1989) (DVD ts. 10:32-10:41). Time Life Entertainment. Fairweather says: "No. We used you and your machine. It was easy preying on people's fears. We needed a portal to open a door to the Other Side."Boogaloo (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Halloween Door" (1989) (DVD ts. 14:28-14:32). Time Life Entertainment. Boogaloo says: "The Halloween Deal has been broken! So now we're back to stay." They terrorized New York City and partied like crazy as they waited for midnight when the deal to honor Halloween would be forever broken and they'd be free forever.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Halloween Door" (1989) (DVD ts. 15:22-15:36). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "if we don't restore Halloween and send these creatures back where they came from before midnight, the contract is broken permanently." The Ghostbusters decided to split up to save the world. While Peter Venkman and Ray Stantz distracted Boogaloo, Egon Spengler and Winston Zeddmore traced the portal's origin to Dr. Crowley's Mansion in the Times Square district. However, the Anti-Halloween Machine was destroyed beyond repair by Boogaloo's minions to prevent anyone from reversing its effects. Fortunately, with the help of Irma, the Ghostbusters made Boogaloo realize that even though all the decorations, pumpkins, and costumes were erased, the true spirit of Halloween lives on in children. With proof that Halloween was still alive, Boogaloo and his demons were forced to return to the void they came from, for good. Their re-imprisonment also restored all traces of Halloween destroyed by Crowley, and undid all the damage they caused, such as (supposedly) the destruction of the Containment Unit and liberation of the ghosts imprisoned within it. It also turned the time back to 8 pm right before the demons were released, giving everyone a second chance to celebrate Halloween. Secondary Canon Ghostbusters: The Board Game Ghost Card Information Side A *'To Hit:' 3 or higher, add a Stream *'To Trap:' 9 Streams *'When Hit:' Move 2 spaces towards that Ghostbuster. *'When Missed:' A Ghost from the Spirit World emerges from that Ghostbuster's space, and then that Ghost and Boogaloo move 1 space in a random direction. *'When Trapped:' Remove Boogaloo from the scenario instead and each Ghostbuster gains 3 XP. *'Special:' **Terrain and Ghosts do not block Line of Sight to Boogaloo **When two Boogaloo Manifestations occupy the same space, remove them both from the scenario and place Boogaloo (from outside the scenario) into that space. **At the end of each round, each Ghostbuster within Boogaloo's Line of Sight move 1 space at random, three times (obstacles and map edges stop movement). Side B Boogaloo is the leader of thousands of demons. A deal was made keeping Boogaloo and his minions in a netherworld on the condition that they were always remembered. Boogaloo would now very much like to end the deal. He is evil by nature but also likes to party down. Possessing great strength, the ability to animate objects, create manifestations and shoot fireballs and energy bolts, Boogaloo is never to be taken lightly. Insight Editions In ancient times, the British Isles played host to a particularly large group of demons. They threatened to drive mankind away from the lands and potentially threatened all of Europe and beyond.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.52). Paragraph reads: "In ancient times, the British Isles were host to a particularly large group of demons that threatened to drive mankind away from the land." The Druids took the initiative to contain them before they expanded. The Druids performed a difficult series of rituals and incantations that gained them an audience with the demons' chieftain. Many sacrificed their lives to then subjugate the chieftain with a spell.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.52). Paragraph reads: "They performed a difficult series of rituals and incantations in order to gain an audience with the demons' cheiftain, sacrificing many of their number to ultimately subjugate the head demon with a spell." They struck a deal with the chieftain rather than killing it and dealing with the eventuality another would rise to take its place. The Druids agreed to keep the memory of the demons alive and the chieftain took his group to a limbo dimension. Should mankind forget about the demons, the deal would be considered broken and they would return.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.52). Paragraph reads: "Aware that if they killed the head demon, another would rise, they instead struck a deal with it: The creature would leave Earth for the void of limbo, taking its followers with it, but only if the Druids would agree to keep the memory of the demons alive. If mankind forgot about them completely, they would be allowed to return and overrun the world." The Druids attempted to write down and record the true name of the chieftain but their writing implements mysteriously burst into flames. They were forced to adopt an oral history.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.52). Paragraph reads: "The Druids were forced to adopt an oral history from that point on, as any attempt to write down the true name of the demon they had made the deal with led their writing implements to mysteriously burst into flames." They dubbed the chieftain "Boogaloo" and were able to avoid spontaneous combustion.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.52). Paragraph reads: "As a result, the Druids dubbed this head demon the Boogaloo---a silly name to be sure, but one innocuous enough to avoid this spontaneous combustion." Over time, the method of remembering the demons evolved into the traditions of Halloween. In the present, Pleasant Valley, a small town in Dutchess County, placed a ban on all Halloween activities. Boogaloo and his demons exploited a loophole in the contract and materialized in Pleasant Valley.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.52). Paragraph reads: "More recently, however, Pleasant Valley, a small town in Dutchess County, New York, provided a loophole to the centuries-old deal, which Boogaloo and its followers were able to exploit. The town had placed a ban on all Halloween activities, and so the Boogaloo and its minions were able to materialize there and wreak havoc." The Ghostbusters were called in. However, the demons were powerful enough to shrug off the Proton Streams. They made a mistake of crossing the town limits where Halloween was in full effect in nearby Poughkeepsie. This proved mankind still honored the deal. Boogaloo and his demons willingly returned to their exile. Personality Like most ghosts in the show, Boogaloo is evil and sinister. He also appears to be something of a party animal since he danced and sang for a while shortly after Crowley accidentally freed him. Classification Secondary Canon Ghostbusters: The Board Game In Ghostbusters: The Board Game, Boogaloo is a Class 7. Insight Editions Boogaloo is a corporeal Class 7.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.52). Paragraph reads: "CLASS VII. CORPOREAL." Abilities Boogaloo can animate inanimate objects, is very strong, can shoot fireballs from his hands, and can fire bolts of energy from his mouth and fingertips. He also generates giant hands growing from tarmac. Trivia *In "The Halloween Door," Boogaloo sings his own song, "Boogaloo's Back in Town" written by J. Michael Straczynski and Brian O'Neal. *Boogaloo makes a non-canon cameo on Ghostbusters Issue #9 Cover RI-B, Midtown Comics Grand Central *On page nine of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #9, Boogaloo makes a non-canon cameo in a photograph on Egon's board. *On March 10, 2015, the 23rd stretch goal of Ghostbusters: The Board Game, $1250K, was introduced: Boogaloo.Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #43 3/10/15 "A Five Flusher!" Boogaloo was unlocked.Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #44 3/10/15 "You can thank him for Halloween..." *On Boogaloo's character card in Ghostbusters: The Board Game **The caption on the photograph quotes Peter's "He's ugly and his mother dresses him funny" line from "The Halloween Door" **Like the Boogaloo Manifestation's biography, Boogaloo's also summarizes the back drop of the Halloween Deal. **The biography mentions Boogaloo likes to party down. In "The Halloween Door," there is a segment where he sings and dances upon crossing over to New York City. Appearances Primary Canon *'The Real Ghostbusters' **"The Halloween Door" Secondary Canon *'Cryptozoic Entertainment' **Ghostbusters: The Board Game *'Insight Editions' **Tobin's Spirit Guide ***Section III: Metaspecters ****Pages 52-53 References Gallery Collages BoogalooinTheHalloweenDoorepisodeCollage2.png BoogalooinTheHalloweenDoorepisodeCollage3.png BoogalooinTheHalloweenDoorepisodeCollage4.png BoogalooinTheHalloweenDoorepisodeCollage5.png Primary Canon Boogaloo10.jpg|Coming through Halloween Door Boogaloo11.jpg Boogaloo12.jpg Boogaloo02.jpg Boogaloo03.jpg Boogaloo04.jpg Boogaloo05.jpg Boogaloo07.jpg Boogaloo08.jpg Boogaloo09.jpg Boogaloo16.jpg 114-35.png Boogaloo13.jpg Boogaloo14.jpg Boogaloo15.jpg 114-37.png|Pulled back through Halloween Door Secondary Canon BoogalooIDW9.jpg|Non-canon cameo on Ghostbusters Issue #9 Cover RI-B, Midtown Comics Grand Central BoogalooIDWVol2Issue9.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #9 BoogalooTheBoardGame01.jpg|Ghost Card from Ghostbusters: The Board Game BoogalooTheBoardGame02.jpg|Ghost Card from Ghostbusters: The Board Game BoogalooTheBoardGame03.jpg|Front of Figure from Ghostbusters: The Board Game BoogalooTheBoardGame04.jpg|Side of Figure from Ghostbusters: The Board Game BoogalooTheBoardGame05.jpg|Back of Figure from Ghostbusters: The Board Game BoogalooTheBoardGame07.jpg|Close up of Figure from Ghostbusters: The Board Game BoogalooTheBoardGame06.jpg|Close up of Figure from Ghostbusters: The Board Game GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc46.jpg|Ghostbusters: The Board Game locked size upgrade Stretch Goal GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc48.jpg|Ghostbusters: The Board Game unlocked size upgrade Stretch Goal GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTurnAroundSketchSc08.png|From Ghostbusters: The Board Game Introduction Video. BoogalooInsight01.jpg|As seen on page 53 of Tobin's Spirit Guide ru:Бугало Category:RGB Characters Category:Deity Category:GB:TBG Characters Category:Media Class 7 Category:IE:TSG Characters Category:Corporeal Category:GBW Characters